


Please don't let Sorey teach

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, He just wanted to teach, Let him live, Sorey gets rekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the Highschool teacher AU no one asked for? Well Sorey is an Anatomy teacher and well... let's just say he's not with the times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't let Sorey teach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bone Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154443) by [Haurvatat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haurvatat/pseuds/Haurvatat). 



> Loosely inspired are the keywords

Sorey couldn’t help but feel like his life was starting to come together.

Not only had he scored a job as a Anatomy teacher, but he also got a class right next to Mikleo’s. Mikleo also taught anatomy, so it was like a little friendly competition between the two of them. As to why the high school needed two Anatomy teachers? Who knew. Not Sorey. He didn’t really care for their reasons, he was just glad to teach. 

Everything was going smoothly for his first job; sure, the kids didn’t quite consider him to be a mature, respectable adult, but they listened when he talked and the class grade average was a B+ and he couldn’t have been anymore pleased. Mikleo was dragging behind at a B average (which Sorey thoroughly held over his head as a bragging right). 

They were nearly midway through the school year and Sorey had just finished up the Integumentary system. No one had failed essentials and he was feeling great.

The brown haired young teacher sighed contently and leaned back in his chair, sandwich untouched. They were scheduled to start the Skeletal unit that day and Sorey couldn’t be anymore excited than he already was.

As a kid he adored archaeology, as did Mikleo, and that love had carried into impressive knowledge of the human skeletal system, as well as other animals and dinosaurs. Sorey loved dinosaurs with every fiber of his being. 

Thus his sandwich would remain uneaten, he was simply too excited to eat. He was fueled by his love for science, that was the only thing he needed after all. 

The lunch bell shrieked angrily and alerted teachers and students alike that it was time to start heading to their next, and final class of the day. Sorey, who hadn’t even left his classroom, ceased leaning in his chair and eagerly looked to the door of the classroom. He had set up the classroom to be like a bone museum of sorts. There were reptilian skeletons off to the left most corner of the class, mammals to the right, fish to the back right and human bones on his desk. Not to mention he got to meet the previous teacher’s skeletons, Llyod and Leon. They were off flanking the door. Lloyd was a synthetic skeletal model while Leon was the real deal, browning bones and all. Sorey was in Heaven. 

Even though a part of him knew that high school students off all people wouldn’t be nearly as excited as he was, he still hoped that some of his enthusiasm would rub off on them. At least he wasn’t one of those boring old teachers who pulled up a slide show and made them take notes all class.

The first wave of students came pushing through the door, grabbing handouts from the counter and then taking their seats. Half of them were on their phones and the ones that weren’t were either talking to their friends or reading. Only one or two of them looked around the room wondering what they were going to do for that class. The rest of the students trickled in and took their seats as well. Once everyone was in their seats, save for the boy who always came in as the class bell rung, with his lunch unopened and uneaten, Sorey cleared his throat and beamed at his students, confidence and passion welling up in his chest. 

“Hope you guys all had a great lunch! Today we’re going to be starting the unit on the skeletal system.” As predicted, some students groaned, and Sorey couldn’t blame them since it had actually hard for him to memorize bones and where they go when he was in elementary school.

“You guys can take a few minutes to go check out all the skeletons set up around the room. Remember, looking, not touching, Those things are real bones and I really don’t want to hunt around on ebay anymore.” Sorey let out a sigh. 

The things he did for love. Sure, there were educational sites that offered skeletons but honestly they were just too expensive for him. Ebay was his hell and his heaven rolled into one.

The some students were rather reluctant but Sorey couldn’t hold it against them so he simply sat behind his desk and fiddle with a model human hand, bending the fingers and tapping them against the desk, glancing up every once in awhile to see how well the students were receiving the skeletons. After another few minutes Sorey set aside his false hand and called for the students to take their seats again. When the students were seated once more Sorey started up on his little opening intro to what they’d be doing for that unit. 

“So, who likes to sing?” Two people raised their hands. Sorey just smiled, slapping his hand down on his desk. “Well then you’re going to love this unit, we all get to learn a bone song. It’ll help with remembering the names and the locations and it’ll be fun.” Despite Sorey’s passionate tone, most of the class groaned. Highschoolers.

“Then we get to label the parts on Llyod. Whoever’s the fastest get’s extra credit naturally.” That certainly turned heads. Glad to have their interest once more Sorey pressed onward. “I’ve also got a bunch of other stuff planned out but I can’t tell you all or else there’s no fun in that.” 

Sorey’s brows furrowed slightly at the fact that some people were dozing off, but he had been just talking for a while and that was boring so he needed to wrap it up. 

“I know this isn’t the most exciting thing ever but it’ll grow on you guys, I’m sure of it! Get ready guys, for the next three weeks, this room is gonna be known as the Bone Zone!”

It was really quiet for a few seconds but then the class fucking lost it. 

Teenage boys were howling in their seats and banging on their desks while girls tittered. Even the resident quiet students cracked smiles before going back to their books. Sorey could do nothing but stand there, bewildered at the reactions he was receiving. What was so funny about what he said? He wasn’t even telling one of his terrible puns. 

In the next class over, Mikleo grunted as he crumpled a piece of scratch paper, slamming the crumpled ball onto his desk he stood. Sorey’s class was loud, but never this loud. It was distracting his students and that wouldn’t stand for the blue haired science teacher. He marched right over to the door leading into the hall, opened it with a bit more force than necessary and then marched into the hall before giving the door leading to Sorey’s class similar treatment. 

Mikleo wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

There were students in literal tears, rolling on the floor and laughing their asses off while other students were just face down on their desks, shaking their heads. The worst part about the whole situation was that Sorey wasn’t even doing anything to stop it, he was just standing there dumbly in his jeans and discount Halloween skeleton t-shirt, looking like a child who got lost in Ikea. 

Mikleo simply turned and left Sorey to his own devices. 

Sorey was on his own for his one.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this in the middle of class. I can't believe I'm letting this be my first ever upload to this site after two years. I'm a mess and so is Sorey. Save my dumb son.


End file.
